


Pumpkin

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [15]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan





	Pumpkin

“When was the last time you bought yourself something new to wear?” Mati asked, eyeing the choice in clothing Trevor decided to wear today.

“I don't remember.” He remarked, proving her thoughts. 

“Why don't we go shopping?” 

“Mati, does it look like I care what I wear?” 

“I know you don't. I just like to see you in something new or clean once in a while, yet you choose to wear the same shirt and sweats every day.” 

Trevor sighed, giving in. “Then why don't you buy me some things while I'm out. I don't like shopping anyways.” 

“Deal.” 

It wasn't the first time Mati was tasked to pick out clothes for him. She liked to think she had a sense of fashion and anyways, there was a sale going on at the local Suburban and it seemed like destiny to go. Trevor kissed her forehead before he left to do whatever he did on a Thursday afternoon. Mati waited until he was gone before she left in her own Gauntlet. 

The sun was high and the weather was nice, and Mati blasted the radio all the way to the store. M83's Midnight City was halfway through and Mati accompanied the vocals.

“The city is my church, the city is my church! It wraps me in the sparkling twilight~”

She hummed the rest of the song to Suburban and stopped when she saw how busy the parking lot was. Small towns in the middle of the desert like this don't often get this much attention. Mati wondered if it was due to the sale, so she quickly parked, hoping all the sale items weren't sold out. Walking inside, she had to make her way to the sale table where clothes had been unfolded and thrown all over in a crazy fashion. It was to the point where any remaining sizes were the too large or too small ones, so Mati grabbed anything that she hoped would fit her or Trevor and threw everything up on the counter to pay and get out as fast as possible. She hated crowds and busy places. 

She swiped Trevor's card and took off to the supermarket in search of ingredients for a homemade vegan face mask. It was a lazy day for her and she planned on taking it easy. Returning home, she put on her playlist over the Bluetooth speaker and started trying on the shirts she picked out for herself. 

“I'm home.” 

Mati peered into the kitchen to see Trevor already back. “Well that was quick.” 

“I could say the same to you. Get anything good?” 

“It was a madhouse so I'm looking at everything right now.” 

“You didn't look what you got?” 

“Like I said, madhouse.” 

Trevor joined her in the bedroom and sorted through the clothes on the bed. 

“Meow? What the fuck is this?” 

Trevor held up a pair of gray sweatpants and Mari didn't understand why he said what he said until he turned them around. On the butt of the pants in giant pink letters it said meow. Mati couldn't help but to bust out into laughter. 

“I am so sorry.” She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Trevor couldn't be mad. “I'll just wear these around the house, I guess. I need a beer.” 

“Get me the stuff off the top shelf while you're in the fridge.” 

“What's this for?” 

“I'm making vegan face masks. Do you wanna try it with me?” 

Trevor shrugged. “Why not?” 

It didn't take long to make the orange concoction, due to the pumpkin. Mati put her hair up and used a headband to keep the stray hairs away before smothering her face in orange. 

“It's made out of food so you can actually eat it.” Mati commented as she made Trevor's face orange. 

“Smells like shit.” 

Mati rolled her eyes at Trevor's exaggeration. When they were both orange-faced, Trevor got up for another beer. Mati laughed again, seeing the giant pink meow written on his butt. 

Things got even more odd when there was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice, “Anyone home?” 

“No!” Trevor yelled back, despite Michael coming in anyways.

“What the fuck is on your face?” He asked immediately.

“Jesus, Michael, it's a face mask.” 

Michael looked at the floor where Mati sat, where she gave him a smile and finger wave. 

“You two sure are something.” 

“So what brings you all the way out here, Mikey? Want a drink?” 

“Sure, why not.” 

Trevor mumbled about Michael being an alcoholic but was caught by surprise at Michael's sudden outburst as he reached into the fridge. 

“What is on your butt?” 

Mati tried to stifle a giggle.

“It says meow.” 

“I…” Michael was at a loss for words. “I feel like I really shouldn't be surprised, but every time I see you there's something new, something more weird than the last time.” 

“Yeah, yeah. What do you want?” 

“Let's go for a ride.” 

“Michael, look at me.” 

“You look like a buffoon, but when don't you?” 

Michael was testing Trevor's limits, but Mati stopped him with a warm towel to the face. 

“Clean your face off before you go anywhere.” Mati smiled. 

Trevor gratefully wiped his face clean of any pumpkin remains before kissing Mati and leaving with Trevor. Alone again, Mati took advantage of her time and pumped up the music with no one to judge her. Life was easy.


End file.
